The Boredom Conundrum
by CallaLilyLily
Summary: Alec breaks his leg and of course gets bored having to sit around all day so how does Magnus cure Alec's boredom conundrum? Pure fluff.


"Would you sit still!"

"But Magnus-"

"No! Sit still. Now."

With a huff Alec fell back against the chair he was currently occupying due to his crippled leg. After a few seconds Alec began doing anything he could that would annoy Magnus into letting him do what he wanted. By the time Alec got through We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together for the third time Magnus was ready to strangle his boyfriend even though he loved his boyfriend immensely. Magnus took a deep breath before grabbing the nearest pillow and chucking it at Alec.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Please. If that hurt you're a very poor Shadowhunter and not very manly."

"I'm in a weakened condition." Alec motioned at his leg. "You seem to have already forgotten my injury so I think I'll just get up."

"If you move from that chair you'll found yourself with no way to get out of it ever again."

Alec moaned and slid deeper in to the leather chair. "But Magnus it's only be thirty minutes and I'm already bored to tears. I wasn't made to lie around all day. I need to get up and do something. Please Magnus!"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood if you don't sit still your leg is never going to heal properly and then you'll have a limp for the rest of your life."

"You just made that up!"

"True but still if you don't relax and let your leg heal then it's going to be longer until you can get that thing off and then imagine how cranky you'll be!"

Sighing Alec turned back to watching the TV in defeat. Magnus followed suit knowing that in a few minutes Alec would go back to complaining because he couldn't sit still no matter what he's told. Just as predicted a few minutes later Alec was looking at Magnus out of the corner of his eye and biting his lip in a nervous manner.

"If you have something to say just say it."

"Magnus…"

"Yes darling?" Magnus turned so his full attention was now on Alec who squirmed under Magnus's intense gaze.

"Could we go for a walk?"

"Alec…"

"Come on Magnus!" Alec looked at Magnus with those big puppy dog eyes that his devilish sister Isabelle had taught him. "It's not like both of my legs are broken and I know how to use crutches! I'm actually quite good at using crutches. Please. Please. Please."

"You should be relaxing your body not going and overexerting it!"

"I'll start singing Call Me Maybe."

Silence fell between the two for several minutes until Alec began to open his mouth and Magnus decided to speak up. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Alec was looking suspiciously at Magnus.

"You agree to stop complaining for the night and we'll go on a walk bright and early tomorrow morning that way you've got plenty of rest."

"But I want to do something now. I'm so bored!"

"Do you have ADD? Maybe ADHD…"

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. "I can focus perfectly fine. I just can't sit still."

"Well then it must be restless leg syndrome."

"By the angel!" Alec let his head fall back in frustration. "I don't have any syndromes or disorders or anything else. I'm just not used to sitting still for long periods of time."

"Well if you won't take me up on my previous offer then I have a new proposal that you might find a little more… interesting."

Alec arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really now? And what makes this proposal so interesting compared to the last one?"

"I propose just as with my other offer that we go for a walk in the morning but to make things more interesting I propose that we take advantage of the fact you can't go anywhere."

"I see and how exactly would we take advantage of my being crippled?"

Smirking Magnus slid so he was as close to Alec's chair as he could get on the couch. "I suggest we do some heated lip locking."

"Heated lip locking?"

"Yes. You know making out."

"Yes I know what you meant I just wanted to make sure you really said that." Alec let out a short laugh. "You know I may not be the most knowledgeable when it comes to modern lingo but even I know that that is not something people say nowadays."

"True but it was such a good line back in the day."

"That makes you sound really old."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and fell back down onto the couch. "I guess you're rejecting my offer then? That's fine I'll just leave-"

"I never said that. In fact I'm going to take you up on that offer but I see a flaw in this plan."

"Which is?"

"I'm not allowed to move."

Smirking Magnus stood up and sauntered over so he was standing in front of Alec's chair. "Who said anything about you having to move?"

"You are aware that this is a one person chair."

"Mhmmm very much so but last time I checked the two of us could easily get comfortable in a one person seat. Unless this is your subtle hint at telling me I'm getting fat in which case I am offended. I've been working out lately."

"Really now."

"Really." Magnus moved so his knees were on either side of Alec's hips giving him a major height advantage over his boyfriend.

"Well it just so happens that I don't think you've been getting fatter and I actually can tell you've been working out. Such toned arms now and don't get me started on your ass." Without warning Alec's hands grabbed at Magnus who chuckled and bent his head down closer to Alec's.

"It's nice to know that all my hard work hasn't been going to waste like I thought."

"I don't know why you would ever think that."

"I don't either. I know I have the perfect boyfriend so there's no way he wouldn't have noticed."

"Very true."

Magnus bent down to capture Alec's lips in a kiss he'd been wanting all day long. Their lips moved together slowly at first but soon the kiss escalated. Passionate noises filled that room as hands began to roam freely on each other's bodies. When Alec pulled away from Magnus he let out a soft sigh as Magnus continued his ministrations on the sensitive skin of his neck. There was no doubt Alec would have bruises in the morning but this was not the time to think of that.

With a guttural moan Alec brought Magnus's lips back up to his own and began to take dominance over the older man. Alec expertly slipped his tongue into Magnus's mouth and explored as he pleased as Magnus gripped tightly onto his shoulders for support. Slowly Alec moved his lips down Magnus's chin and neck until he reached Magnus's Adam's apple. Alec began to suck on the spot know that it drove Magnus crazy and was more than glad to be greeted by a long moan from Magnus for his efforts.

After leaving a noticeable mark Alec moved from Magnus's Adam's apple to his perfectly tanned neck and shoulders. He made sure to leave several marks in his wake and when he was satisfied with his work moved back up Magnus's jawline. Alec slowly moved along until he reached Magnus's lips which met his hungrily. Several minutes of fighting for dominance ensured and ended with the two finally pulling away to catch their breath.

"Well that was more interesting than any walk we could have gone on." Alec's words came out airy and breathless.

Smiling Magnus leaned his head against Alec's. "I would say so. You know we could always do that tomorrow morning."

"You are not getting out of that walk."

"Fine." Magnus pouted for a second before perking up. "But when we get back I expect to do this again."

"I'm not complaining." Alec yawned loudly.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired yet."

Magnus laughed at his boyfriends antics. "You're also not a four year old now come on because I'm not carrying you all the way to the bedroom."

"It's like ten feet away."

"That's like a gazillion miles in my book."

"Who's acting like a four year old now?" Alec groaned as his boyfriend helped him up from the chair he had been previously occupying. "Can we go to bed now?"

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Right." Alec yawned again.

"You know you're really cute when you yawn. You look like a cute little puppy."

Alec clenched his teeth as he walked to the bedroom. "I'm not cute."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm not." Alec fell onto the bed with an appreciative moan. "I've missed this."

Magnus looked at Alec like he had gone crazy. "Missed what?"

"Big, comfy bed. I never want to leave again. They can't make me."

"Whatever you say love."

"Good." Alec snuggled under the blankets with a happy sigh and looked about ready to fall asleep when his eyes popped open. "Come on."

"I'm going."

"Well hurry up. I want to sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Alec looked at Magnus with wide, blue eyes. "You're not in bed yet."

"Are you saying you can't sleep without me?" Magnus raised his eyebrows and smirked at Alec who had burrowed himself deeper into the sheets.

"Shut up."

"I think it's cute."

Magnus slipped into bed next to Alec and pulled him into his body. Alec snuggled his head against Magnus's chest and under his chin. Their legs entangled despite the fact Alec had a huge cast covering his entire right leg. Slowly Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's back in a soothing manner until he heard Alec's breathing slowed down showing he was asleep. And in no time at all Magnus joined Alec in sleep.

**So I decided to get back into the swing of writing I would write this bit of fluff plus I was The New Normal tonight and couldn't help but think about Magnus and Alec. So there you have it. Just some useless fluff. Enjoy!**


End file.
